


Miscommunication

by Alexis_Shepard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, SuperCorp, all of the angst, dont hate me for this pls, its gonna be a wild ride yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Shepard/pseuds/Alexis_Shepard
Summary: Lena Luthor knows of Kara's secret. At least, she thinks she does. An unfortunate series of miscommunications and deeply held secrets lead to Lena taking steps that could mar her public image all in the name of protecting her best friend.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had an idea and some folks over on tumblr liked it (some didn't). Y'all will see what goes on as the chapters progress. By the end of this, I hope I'd have done the idea of this justice. Fingers crossed.

Lena stares at the clock on the corner of her computer screen, watching each second flick by as they turn into minutes. She stopped working about ten minutes ago and is waiting for a few more seconds to pass.

5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

A knock rings from her office door before it's opened slowly. Lena's sun peeks through, washing away the day's darkness and grime. A radiant smile makes Lena's knees weak and she's thankful she's still sitting. Kara walks in, holding some takeout food in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Daily delivery's here!" Kara walks over to the couch, placing the food on the coffee table. Lena stands and walks over to her, holding her breath. Kara turns to her and wraps her arms around Lena, hugging the CEO in a warm, tight embrace that Lena could live in forever.

It went like that everyday. Ever since Kara discovered Lena skipped lunch on a regular basis due to work, Kara made it her personal mission to bring her food at exactly the same time wearing that same wonderful smile and bearing hugs. It became the best part of Lena's day.

Kara was her light. The brilliance she carries with her is that of the sun; Lena has always been surrounded by the night. She would never admit it to her friend--she barely admitted it to herself--but Kara was more than a friend to Lena. It ate at her that she could never tell her. Perhaps one day.

The two sat at the couch and began eating, talking about their day.

"I think Snapper really hates me. Like, if he had a superpower, it would only be used against me."

"I'd heard he was a hardass but never expected him to be that harsh."

"The other day, he made an intern cry. Poor guy didn't know what he was walking into."

Lena chuckles. "I should hire him. He'd fit in with the Luthors if his temper is this bad."

"Oh, no. If anyone is going to get yelled at during work, it should be me. You're the CEO. Only you get to do the yelling." Kara takes a large bite of her food. "Besides, Snapper is scary. I'd be in constant danger protecting you from him."

Lena smiles at the reporter. Somehow, she always managed to say something along the lines of protecting her. This quirky, awkward, beautiful woman wanted to protect the broken Luthor. _Is this how winning the lottery feels like?_

Before they knew it, lunch was over and Kara had to run back to CatCo. Kara cleaned up and offered to take the trash, despite Lena having a trash can in her office.

"We can't have your office smelling like potstickers and sushi, although I have to admit that's how my apartment smells most of the time." Kara adjusts her glasses, smiling shyly at the ground. A favorite gesture of Lena's.

They parted ways with another hug that fuels Lena through the countless meetings and paperwork she has left for the day.

_Perhaps one day._


End file.
